Into The Swing Of Things
by Nivor
Summary: Jesse and Aubrey are married and move to LA where they decide to try something different and join a swingers group. The last people they expect to see are their old friends from college. Warning: G!P.
1. How It All Begins

Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter One: How It All Begins

Pairings: Mitchsen with very minor Bechloe, Jaubrey and Jesse/Chloe.

Rating: M

Summary: Jesse and Aubrey are married and move to LA where they decide to try something different and join a swingers group. The last people they expect to see are their old friends from college. Warning: G!P.

* * *

 **A/N: Fear not Mitchsen lovers, I hasten to mention that we will not see any intimate relations between anyone other than Beca and Aubrey though there are other relationships that exist in this story.**

 **Warnings: Again, I'll giving the warning that this story contains Beca with a G!P that she will be using. If that doesn't float your boat then feel free to go and find a story you would like to read.**

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help but continually glance over at Jesse as he drove.

She was sure that if she kept looking for long enough he would let his real emotions display on his face and then they would drive home.

Because there was no way that he was OK with her sleeping with another man even if he would be sleeping with another woman. He had always made it clear that he loved her and wanted to be with only her for the rest of his life; that was why they had gotten married. So what had changed?

Of course she had asked him that very question but she still didn't quite believe the answer.

"I am doing it for you." He had said. "You moved all the way to Los Angeles for me to try and pursue my movie scoring career, you had to take the bar again in order to even have a job here. You have been doing so much for me and I want to do something for you, for us."

What he had skilfully avoided mentioning in the conversation was the current problems they were having in their sex life. Aubrey didn't like to say that they were bored of each other because that felt wrong especially as Jesse was showing a normal level of interest in her. Aubrey however seemed to struggle to work up much of an interest in sex with him and they were hoping that the event they were going to would kick start Aubrey's libido.

Aubrey had been calling it nothing more than 'The event' for the last week. Any other name felt sordid to her. The truth was that they were going to a swinging event that Jesse's friend had gotten them an invitation to. They would be swapping partners with another married couple and having sex with them for the night before going home together and pretending like nothing had happened.

In her mind Aubrey was hesitant to take part in such a thing but it had been over a year since she and Jesse had been intimate and her body was over-ruling her head. The thought of having sex with a random stranger in a completely safe way was heating up her body in a way that Jesse hadn't managed in a long time.

"Do you want to go over the rules one last time?" Jesse asked, glancing away from the road for just a second to look at his wife. They had discussed a couple of rules that they wanted to stick to during the event to hopefully help everything go smoothly.

Aubrey of course took comfort in the stability and surety of rules and so nodded her head and reeled off their first agreed upon rule. "We each have ultimate veto power on who the other sleeps with. The veto power is limitless so if there is nobody that you think is suitable for me at the party then we will leave."

"And vice versa." Jesse pointed out. "If there is nobody there that you like for me we will leave."

Aubrey nodded and carried on, "If either one of us wants to leave at any point they just have to say and the both of us will leave."

Jesse made an affirmative noise as he turned a corner and their destination loomed up in front of them. It was a mansion with 8 foot high hedges surrounding the property and a huge metal gate sealing off the driveway.

Jesse pulled over to the side of the road just before they got to the gate and turned to look at Aubrey.

"Lets go over the last of the rules before we go in." Jesse said.

"It is OK for us to go off to private rooms with our chosen partner." Aubrey started again when prompted.

"Because I don't want everyone at the party to see my pale white butt." Jesse inserted, trying to get Aubrey to laugh but it didn't work. The blonde was sat up straight in her seat, her hands clenching together.

Jesse reached over and put his hand over hers and said, "We don't have to do this Aubrey."

Aubrey stared off at the house and at a car that was currently pulling through the gates as she thought about her answer. She finally said, "I know, but I want to."

"OK, then last rule. We can both sleep with any gendered person that we want." Jesse said, watching for Aubrey to nod her consent. They were both bisexual and so this was an issue that they wanted to be clear on from the start. Aubrey did nod and Jesse started the car again and drove up to the gate.

There was a man in a tasteful suit stood just outside the gate and when they pulled to a stop he walked up to the car. Jesse rolled down his window and the man asked to see his invitation. Once he had checked that everything was in order he pressed a button on a small device that he had in his pocket and the gates opened to let them in.

The huge driveway was well lit and they immediately saw a couple of dozen cars parked close to the house. They parked as well and got out then Aubrey reached into the back of the car to pick up a bottle of wine.

Jesse smirked at her and she defended herself, "This is still a house party regardless of what activities are going on and it is customary to bring a gift for the host." Jesse carried on smirking and so she ignored him and made her way over to the entrance of the house.

The front doors were high and made of oak, whilst the porch was made of stone and supported by large pillars. There was another man in a suit stood in front of the open doors who offered them a smile as they walked up the steps.

"Welcome. If you would like to make your way through the double doors straight in front of you, you will arrive at the party." The man said politely. The couple thanked him for what they deemed to be unnecessary help until they walked inside and saw four separate hallways, two sets of stairs and at least half a dozen doors. This place was certainly huge and they were thankful they had received the directions as they headed for the only set of double doors.

Jesse had been letting Aubrey lead the way but when she hesitated at the doors a little too long he reached forward and opened the door, going in first.

The room was large enough to be a ballroom and so it seemed spacious even with the 50 or so people that were in the room. There was a stage at the far end of the room that seemed to be empty for the time being and a buffet set up along one of the walls though nobody seemed to be eating.

Aubrey had been expecting to walk into a room filled with random couples already having sex but everyone was just talking for the moment as some light, easy listening music was playing. This was definitely not the poorly lit sex cave she had imagined. It was...tasteful.

"Welcome to..." A familiar voice started to say behind them but then stopped.

Aubrey and Jesse turned around to see Beca Mitchell stood near the doors with her mouth hanging open as she stared at them.

"Beca! You're a swinger?" Jesse asked as he pulled his old college friend into a hug that she didn't reciprocate. She was looking just as shocked as Aubrey felt.

Before either of the girls had any time to recover another familiar voice shouted, "Bree!" and then Aubrey was pulled into a much tighter hug than Jesse had given Beca.

From the red curls splayed across her face and a perfume that hadn't changed since college, Aubrey would recognise Chloe anywhere.

"It is so great to see you guys!" Chloe stated as she pulled back to take Jesse into a lighter hug.

"It's a surprise to see you guys here. I knew you two were married but I didn't know that you were into all of this." Jesse said, seemingly perfectly happy that their old friends were there. Aubrey was still fighting down the urge to throw up at being discovered in a place like this. Though she did reason that it couldn't be too bad as Beca and Chloe were also found in a place like this so they would probably all stay quiet about it.

"It's can hardly be surprising seeing as this is our house." Chloe stated, slapping Jesse on the arm like he had been telling a joke but they honestly hadn't known.

"You live here?" Aubrey said her first words since entering the room.

"Yeah, pretty sweet right?" Chloe said, fairly modestly.

"How much did a place like this cost?" Jesse asked.

Beca's shock finally faded along with Aubrey's and she answered, "Far more than you can afford Swanson." Her laugh as she said that gave away that she was only teasing him but Chloe gave a gentle backhand across her stomach to scold her.

"So how long have you guys been..." Aubrey let her sentence trail off rather than saying the word, sure that they would understand what she meant.

"Swingers?" Chloe asked, sensing Aubrey's discomfort with the word. "If you're going to be one Bree, you are going to have to get used to saying the word."

"You didn't answer my question." Aubrey pointed out, a little embarrassed that Chloe had seen through her so easily.

"A couple of years. We started off going to parties then moved onto to throwing them. We have the kind of facilities here to make the process a little classier than some of the events we used to go to." Beca explained.

"Oh, we will have to tell you guys some horror stories later of the parties we went to years ago. It will make you cringe." Chloe said with a laugh.

Suddenly remembering the bottle in her hand, Aubrey held it out to Chloe and said, "A gift for the host which I guess is you two."

"That is so sweet Bree, thanks." Chloe said and gave her another hug. Aubrey couldn't help but smirk at Jesse over her shoulder that she was right to bring a gift.

"Next time bring whiskey." Beca ordered with a smile to Jesse.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Jesse asked, falling into the easy banter that the two used to have in college.

"We offer a good service here. Everyone comes back for more." Beca answered then winked at Aubrey and the blonde felt heat rush to her cheeks and wetness pool in her panties.

She mentally scolded herself for such a strong reaction to a simple action and excused herself by remembering how very long it had been since she last had sex. Jesse, of course, noticed her reaction and raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I can see, such a good service that nobody is even touching the food." Jesse pointed out, thinking that he had the upper hand.

Beca huffed out a laugh and Chloe smiled as she affectionately said, "Newbies."

"What?" Aubrey asked, not understanding.

Beca took pity on them and explained, "The food is for after."

"After?" Jesse questioned and even Aubrey had to roll her eyes at the stupid question. Beca however seemed more than pleased to elaborate.

"For after the sex Jesse. Don't you ever get the post sex munchies?" Beca asked.

Jesse looked embarrassed but recovered well. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"It's OK guys we will help you out with your first time." Chloe said with a warm look on her face. "First thing you will need to do is go and talk to people. This part of the evening most people are just trying to get a sense of who they want. As you're new you'll need to be introduced and that's where we come in."

Chloe curled her arm around Beca's shoulders as she said the 'we' then scanned the room.

"Who do you think would be good for them honey?" Chloe asked, not looking down at her wife.

"I think that's up to them to decide." Beca reminded the redhead.

"Yeah, but we have to steer them away from the scary people." Chloe replied.

Beca saw Aubrey's eyes widen and she hurried to reassure her, "There are no scary people here. What Chloe means is that you probably want to avoid the people who like to use the playrooms on your first visit." The word 'playroom' certainly didn't calm Aubrey down but she managed to school her features.

"I bet they would do well with the Dawsons. They are pretty easygoing and have pretty simple tastes." Chloe suggested, pointing at the couple that she mentioned. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the couple; they were both attractive, well dressed and were making another couple laugh but Aubrey still couldn't help the surge of disappointment that flowed through her.

She should realise that it was unreasonable to expect to enter an exchange with the hosts on their first night. Especially when the hosts were old friends. Well Chloe was an old friend. She had always had a unique relationship with Beca in that they were never really friends but they always had a lot of tension between them that Chloe had sometimes joked would lead to some really explosive sex. It hadn't helped that Aubrey reluctantly found the small brunette attractive but when Beca and Chloe had got together she had buried those feelings completely.

Now though, faced with the familiar smirk and brand new confidence Aubrey found her attraction raising to the surface again.

Aubrey found herself staring at Beca as she appraised the shorter woman and of course Beca noticed. "I don't think they're interested in the Dawsons baby." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe turned back and caught Aubrey's eyes lingering.

"Would you guys like us to break your swinging cherry?" Chloe asked, always upfront in every aspect of her life.

Aubrey stuttered out a few noises that Jesse was somehow able to translate as he responded, "Yeah, I think we would like that."

"How would that even work?" Aubrey asked, worrying a little but not put off by the idea.

"Well you would sleep with Beca and I would sleep with Jesse. We can do it all together or in separate rooms. Whatever you prefer." Chloe replied. She was casual as she spoke about the arrangement as if she had spoken about it many times before and she probably had.

"Separate rooms. We agreed on that before we came." Jesse informed the couple and Chloe smiled an easy going smile as Beca watched Aubrey like a hawk.

"There is something that you need to know before this happens." Beca said, speaking directly to Aubrey and the blonde couldn't help but feel trapped in her gaze.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

Beca hesitated, her confident appearance dropping slightly and Chloe held her hand and explained in her place. "Beca was born a little different. She is classed as intersex as she has male genitalia. It's important that you are aware of what that entails if you are going to have sex with her." Chloe spoke with a practised ease that told the couple in front of them that she had given this information many times in the past.

Aubrey was unsure what to say but Jesse didn't seem to be having the same problem.

"That is so cool. Why didn't you tell me in college? I would have been cool with it." Jesse said.

"I wasn't very confident in college, I hid that part of myself away because of some previous bad experiences. Chloe has really helped me to open up." Beca explained, sending a loving smile to Chloe that was easily returned.

All eyes turned to Aubrey once Beca had finished speaking, all of them waiting to see her reaction because it would dictate how the rest of the night would go. Aubrey didn't have to think long about if she wanted to be with Beca sexually now she knew that the smaller woman had a penis. All it took was the image of Beca hovering over her, pounding into her to get her to agree.

"It doesn't change anything. I'm still OK for this to go ahead." Aubrey stated, gulping down her arousal. The air around them instantly changed, suddenly charged with something more as they had now all agreed to the activities of the night.

"Would you guys like to get a little more comfortable or start straight away?" Chloe asked, again trying to be gentle and ease them into the realities of swinging.

"Start straight away." Aubrey asserted without waiting to hear what Jesse wanted but he soon nodded his agreement.

"OK then. Let's go." Chloe said with a sultry grin as she took Jesse by the hand and led him back out of the double doors they had entered through.

Beca and Aubrey were then left alone and the brunette offered a hand to Aubrey. She wavered only a moment before taking it, her nerves building as she moved closer to the actuality of sleeping with someone that wasn't her husband.

"Everything will be OK, I promise. If at any time you want to bail just say the word and there will be no hard feelings." Beca promised and some tension drained from Aubrey's shoulders. "If you do want to go through with this though I can promise you that I will blow your mind." Beca husked out, practically undressing her with her dark blue eyes.

"Are you all talk or can you deliver?" Aubrey asked challengingly.

It lit a fire in Beca's eyes and the shorter woman pulled her forward until their bodies were pressed together.

"How about I show you?" Beca asked rhetorically and then dragged Aubrey out of the room in much the same way that Chloe had done to Jesse.

The walked up the staircase on the left hand side of the foyer, Beca ignoring the few people that greeted her as they walked and then moved down a hallway lined with doors.

"These are the bedrooms, the playrooms are on the other side of the house. All the sheets are clean and are washed between encounters." Beca said, trying to calm Aubrey. If she remembered correctly from college knowing as much about a situation as possible always soothed the blonde. "The doors can all be locked from the inside so we won't be disturbed." Aubrey nodded as they came to a stop outside a door at the very end of the corridor that was locked from the outside.

Beca took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door as she explained, "Chloe and I keep two of the nicest rooms reserved for ourselves. The only rule that we have related to swinging is that we don't bring anyone into our actual bedroom. That is why we have these rooms."

Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but it ended up just hanging open as the door swung open revealing a lavish bedroom. It was larger than her and Jesse's bedroom in their own house and was decorated far differently. The walls were a deep dark blue that blended into the night sky that could be seen through the huge windows at the far end of the room. A king sized bed covered with blue silk sheets and a large oak closet were the only pieces of furniture in the room.

The presence of the closet seemed odd as nobody actually lived in these rooms so Aubrey went over and opened the door only to quickly blush and slam it closed. Beca chuckled from behind her and she turned to see her sat on the bed watching her.

"People come to these events for a lot of reasons Aubrey. Some come to act out their fantasies when their partners are unwilling. We provide the props necessary to fulfil those fantasies." Beca explained.

"I can understand why some people would be unwilling to wear some of those costumes." Aubrey stated, referring to the contents of the closet. "It would be embarrassing." She asserted.

"Hardly." Beca replied as she got up off the bed and walked closer to the blonde. "The feeling that you have when you see your partner getting turned on by just the sight of your body in one of those outfits is immensely powerful and addictive." Beca's eyes were boring into hers with an intensity that was making her feel hot again and she suddenly felt that if Beca asked her to wear any one of those costumes she wouldn't hesitate. She wanted Beca's aroused stare on her.

As if Beca could sense Aubrey's willingness she asked, "Is that why you're here Aubrey? Do you have fantasies that Jesse can't fulfil?" Beca husked the words into her ear on a hot breath and Aubrey shivered as she struggled to respond.

"I've lost interest in sex lately and I was hoping that this experience might help with that. That _you_ might be able to help with that." Aubrey replied, trying to sound alluring and sexy to get Beca as aroused as she was. A glance down at the bulge in the front of the brunette's pants told her that her approach was definitely working.

She decided to go on the offence and moved her hand so that the back of it grazed Beca's bulge as she murmured, "Do you think you can handle that?"

Beca let out a tiny moan that shot straight to Aubrey's core and replied, "I think I can help you. I can get you to want a nice hard fuck again." The dirty words and confidence were doing nothing but getting Aubrey wetter and so she decided to speed things up.

"Are you going to talk about it or are you going to fuck me Mitchell?" Aubrey asked challengingly.

Beca replied by grasping on to Aubrey's hips and spinning her around. She took measured steps forward, pushing Aubrey backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Beca then started trailing kisses along her jawline, gentle closed mouth kisses at first that she added tongue to as she went. Aubrey tipped her head back allowing a moan to fall from her lips as she threaded her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Is there anything I'm not allowed to do to you?" Beca asked as she started to undo the buttons of Aubrey's blouse. She then continued to kiss down Aubrey's neck as she waited for the answer. Aubrey was struggling to make any sounds that weren't pants and moans but eventually said, "You can do anything you want to me."

Beca's answering moan rumbled against her skin pleasantly and the blonde brought both her hands around Beca's shoulders to pull her closer. The brunette managed to free Aubrey of her shirt and threw it behind her haphazardly before setting her mouth to work on the exposed curve of Aubrey's breast.

The blonde slid backwards so she was half led on the bed, pulling Beca with her so that she was bent over, stood between Aubrey's knees. Aubrey was getting impatient, wanting to feel more of Beca against her without the restrictive barrier of their clothes in the way. She pulled back a little from the younger woman's attentive mouth so that she could undo the buttons of Beca's plaid shirt.

Beca took the opportunity to get rid of more of Aubrey's clothing and with one hand deftly unclipped the blonde's bra and threw it over her shoulder at the same time as her shirt dropped to the floor.

As they pressed back against each other, Aubrey moaned at the pleasurable feeling of her stiff nipples rubbing against Beca's bra but still wanted skin on skin contact.

"Off, now." Aubrey demanded, pulling the straps of Beca's bra down her arms.

The brunette adhered to the request and removed her bra but not without a smirk as she said, "Feeling a little desperate Aubrey?"

Aubrey was a little offended even though it was completely true and was about to defend herself but Beca didn't stop speaking. Her warm breath caressed her ear as she asked, "Are you desperate to feel me inside you Aubrey? Feel me pounding into you until you're screaming my name?"

Aubrey moaned as she nodded her head frantically wanting more than anything for that scenario to become reality.

Beca was a little surprised that she didn't receive a snappy retort and so murmured into Aubrey's ear, "Do you know how hard I am? How much you turn me on?"

Beca pulled back to look into Aubrey's lust darkened, green eyes as if she were waiting for an answer. "Why don't you show me how hard I make you?" Aubrey suggested with a raised eyebrow that just made Beca harder.

She groaned low in her throat and scooted them backwards so that they were fully led on the bed. Beca hovered above the blonde before she lowered her hips to press them firmly against Aubrey's.

Aubrey lost control of her hips for a few moments as they rocked up against the bulge pressing insistently against her still covered core. She needed that to change soon. If they weren't naked within the next few minutes she felt like she would cry from sexual frustration.

"You see how hard you make me?" Beca asked, rolling her hips in time with Aubrey's to make the friction better but still nowhere close to enough. "Are you wet for me Aubrey?" Beca's voice was getting huskier as their grinding got firmer.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Aubrey offered, spreading her legs to allow Beca to do just that. Beca pulled up Aubrey's skirt so that it was bunched around her waist and let one hand drift up between her thighs at a tortuously slow pace until it made contact with her soaked panties.

Beca let out a deep moan as she felt the moisture at her finger tips and her head dropped down to rest in the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"You're so wet for me." Beca stated as she let her fingers run gently up and down the material covering Aubrey's core. Aubrey's eyes fluttered shut at the touch but she needed a lot more if she was going to get anywhere that night.

"Beca." Aubrey moaned out and the brunette's fingers stilled as she waited for her lover's next words. "I need you inside me." Aubrey kept her eyes closed as she spoke and her cheeks coloured at how wantonly she was speaking but she needed Beca. Soon.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say something like that." Beca muttered out and Aubrey was vaguely aware that there was more meaning behind the words then the situation called for but the throbbing in her core was crying out for attention and Aubrey didn't want to stop to talk.

Instead she reached down to unbutton Beca's pants and slid her hand inside to caress Beca's hard length through her boxers. She was rewarded with the loudest moan so far coming from the petite brunette and it sent a shiver through her own body as she started pumping with her hand.

"Ugh, fuck." Beca swore at the pleasurable sensation and then remembered her unmoving hand still pressed against Aubrey's core. She pulled the panties down Aubrey's thighs until she had enough room to press her fingers against Aubrey's bare sex, immediately finding her clit and pressing down.

"Beca! Oh my..." Aubrey trailed off into breathy squeaks as Beca started to play with the bundle of nerves under her fingers. "Put them inside." Aubrey ordered and Beca eased a finger into the squirming blonde and slowly started moving it.

"More, Beca." Aubrey commanded, arching upwards as Beca skipped straight to three fingers, curling them every time she pulled out. With that amount of attention it wasn't long until Aubrey was close to the edge. She was so close that she almost cried when she felt Beca move away from her until she suddenly felt a warm and wet tongue pressed against her clit at the same time as three fingers pushed back into her again and she came with a cry of Beca's name.

She started to come back down from her high when she felt pulling on her skirt and opened her eyes to see a completely naked Beca undressing her. When Beca noticed that Aubrey's eyes were open again she smirked and said, "That was only the entrée, we still have the main course." She gestured to her own body and Aubrey's eyes were drawn to the huge hard-on that Beca was sporting. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Beca was larger than Jesse and she started to get turned on again at the thought of how much the brunette's member would be able to stretch her.

She also couldn't help but notice that Beca had put a condom on during her recovery time and was completely ready to go.

Beca pulled Aubrey's panties the rest of the way down her legs, leaving them both naked and settled on top of the blonde on the bed. They groaned simultaneously at the full body contact and the way that Beca's dick slid promisingly through her lower lips.

"Tell me you want this." Beca said, raising herself up on her arms so she could look at Aubrey.

From a single look at the brunette's face, Aubrey could tell how much she needed to hear those words and she reached a tender hand up to caress Beca's face as she replied, "I want this. I want you."

Beca smiled, a half smile that Aubrey had never seen on the younger woman's face before that made the blonde smile right back. Beca leaned down, resting on Aubrey and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Are you ready?" Beca asked Aubrey as she guided the tip of her dick to Aubrey's entrance, satisfied with the abundant wetness she found there.

Aubrey simply nodded in response and then wrapped her legs around Beca's waist as the smaller woman pushed slowly into her.

When she was fully inside she paused until Aubrey had adjusted but couldn't help but say, "Fuck Aubrey, you're so tight." Her hips did a small back and forth motion as if she was struggling to stop herself from just plowing in and out of the blonde. Aubrey eventually gave Beca a small nod, permission to get moving and Beca didn't wait a second longer before drawing out of the blonde and slamming back in. She still kept her pace relatively slow until Aubrey panted out, "Faster."

Aubrey grabbed onto Beca's shoulder's and let her nails dig into the soft flesh as she felt herself go hurtling towards the edge for a second time that night. Beca was close as well as Aubrey's insides held her dick in a choke hold but she wanted her lover to come with her so she latched onto a nipple with her fingers and pressed a sloppy kiss against the soft skin below Aubrey's ear.

It was enough to send the blonde over the edge and the spasms of her walls had Beca coming a few seconds later.

Beca dropped down onto Aubrey as they both caught their breath and came down from their high. Aubrey let her hand slide up and down Beca's bare back as the brunette took a little longer to recover and said, "That was amazing."

Aubrey could feel Beca's smile pressed against her shoulder at the words which made her glad she had said them. "So what do we do now?"

Beca leaned up onto her elbows, her smile quickly turning to a smirk as she replied, "Now it's time for round three."

* * *

"So...how was it for you?" Jesse asked the next day as he sat at the breakfast table with his wife.

Aubrey froze over her bowl of muesli at the question as flashes of the previous night flashed through her mind and her core throbbed at the memory.

"It was good." Aubrey said, not wanting to sound to eager or issue too much praise and hurt Jesse's feelings. He nodded but looked uncomfortable. There was more he wanted to ask and Aubrey was sure she knew exactly what it was but she wasn't going to help him out. If he wanted to know he would have to work up the guts to ask.

"Does this mean...are you...going to have sex with me again?" Jesse stuttered out, only glancing up briefly from his bacon to determine Aubrey's reaction.

"I don't know." Aubrey replied honestly. All she had thought about since leaving the bedroom the night before was Beca and how she could be with her again. She hadn't given a thought to her husband which sent of sliver of guilt spiralling into her heart.

"You said it was good with Beca though. Doesn't that mean that you're interested in sex again?" Jesse asked, the hope shining in his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I think that we need to explore this a little more." Aubrey suggested as she cleared away her bowl and then stood at the sink, her emerald eyes heavy on Jesse.

Jesse frowned but grunted his agreement. If Aubrey wasn't going to sleep with him then at least this way he could still keep getting sex from somewhere.

"Excellent, the next event is four days from now. We have an open invitation to all of Beca and Chloe's events and we shall be attending that one." Aubrey said with no room for argument, pleased that Jesse was open to a repeat attendance.

There were a lot of fantasies that she now had that Jesse couldn't fulfil. That was because they all included Beca and Aubrey was going to see that they were all acted out.

Aubrey didn't even feel guilty that she was so invested in another person when her husband was sat just a few feet from her.

After all, they were swingers now.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm leaving this as a one shot for now even though it is left open for more. If I get some ideas I might pick it back up in the future with it potentially becoming a triple treble fic but for now enjoy it as it is. Let me know what you think...**


	2. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter Two: I Can't Stop Thinking About You

Pairings: Endgame Triple Treble

Rating: M

* * *

 **A/N: So I know that I said I was going to leave this as a one shot and I said that because I wasn't sure how to give this story an ending that didn't include Mitchsen running off and Chloe being devastated. Even in the imaginary world of this story I can't write a sad ending for Chloe.**

 **However thanks to some valuable input from bechloeorbhloe I have some ideas for a happy ending for all and so this story is going to be triple treble. If anyone has a problem with that then you can pretend that this story did end after the first chapter.**

 **Also, what I said in the first chapter doesn't count anymore. From this point forward there will be scenes detailing sexual activity between more than just Aubrey and Beca.**

* * *

Since the first time she had met Chloe Beale when she was 15 years old, Aubrey had never once felt uncomfortable around her.

If you had asked her at the end of her college career if that would ever change, she would have used all of her newly acquired arguing skills to prove that such a situation would never arise.

6 years ago she could have never in her wildest dreams imagined being in this situation.

Now, she was uncomfortable.

Now she was sitting across from Chloe, eating lunch and trying not to think about how she'd had sex with Chloe's wife two days ago.

Amazing, mind blowing sex.

That she wanted to have happen again.

Soon.

"...by the end of the week." Chloe finished speaking and looked expectantly at Aubrey with a smile on her face.

Aubrey hadn't been listening. She had been too busy internally freaking out about what had happened the previous Saturday night. Chloe seemed completely unfazed however and had called her the next day to arrange this lunch so that they could catch up. Chloe certainly didn't seem like she thought their friendship would implode due to the extramarital relations they had both engaged in. Maybe she had nothing to worry about.

"Bree, are you even listening to me?" Chloe asked, her smile not seeming to be dampened by her lacklustre eating companion.

"Yes, of course I am." Aubrey stated.

Chloe simply raised an eyebrow and stared at Aubrey, eyes flicking across her face as she seemingly analysed what she saw.

"You know, it's OK Aubrey." Chloe said, her expression settling into something more soothing as she reached a hand across the table to rest on the blonde's upturned palm.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, genuinely confused.

Chloe let out a sigh and ran her free hand through her hair as she explained, "I know that Saturday night was your first time so you're not really used to all of the other parts of this lifestyle. It is why you feel awkward right now. You don't understand yet that in this community we have all pretty much had sex with everyone else but it doesn't stop us from being friends. We don't have the kind of jealousy and anger that can come from our spouses sleeping with other people."

"Really?" Aubrey questioned disbelievingly. "You are really OK with the fact that I had sex with Beca on Saturday night?" Aubrey had hoped to stun Chloe with the bluntness of the statement but it only served to cause the redhead to grin.

"Yes, I am. Are you OK with the fact that I had sex with Jesse?" Chloe shot right back, shocking Aubrey sufficiently that she had to take a deep, thoughtful breath before she answered.

"I think I'm OK with it." Aubrey replied honestly. She hadn't really cared much about the fact that Jesse had slept with another woman, she was just glad he wasn't pressuring her for sex any more. It also helped that it was Chloe that he had slept with as the redhead was one of the people she trusted most in the world.

"Then there is no reason for things to be awkward between us." Chloe concluded as if it was the most logical thing in the world and settled back into her chair with a proud smirk that oddly reminded her of Beca.

The thought of the brunette, brought to the front of her mind one reason that things might be awkward between them. A reason she felt she should bring up with Chloe as they were already talking about it.

"Even if I want to have sex with her again?" Aubrey let the words hang in the air as Chloe froze momentarily and she prepared herself for Chloe to have a negative reaction.

The negative reaction never came but slow, cautious words did.

"I think that...you should get a little variety first...before having repeat performances with the same person." Chloe suggested. She didn't seem upset but she did seem as uncomfortable as Aubrey had been at the start of the meal.

"Is it unusual to have...repeat performances?" Aubrey asked, using Chloe's terminology.

Chloe bit her lip before she answered, "No, but if you only ever have sex with one person you both may be in it for the wrong reasons."

Chloe's words were carefully chosen but Aubrey could still read the underlying meaning and clarified, "Meaning that there is a thin line between swinging and an affair."

Chloe nodded and added, "With repeat performances it is easy for feelings to get involved and people get hurt that way. Our group is meant to just be some extramarital fun; no feelings involved." It was the closest Chloe had been to angry during the whole of the conversation and still it only came out as a sternness in her voice.

Aubrey was quick to defend herself. "Wow, I didn't say anything about feelings. She was good in bed, I just want another good night." Aubrey purposefully avoided analysing whether her words were a lie or not.

Chloe visibly relaxed at those words and let out a laugh. "Sorry for getting a little weird. You would be surprised how many people join for the wrong reasons and become fixated on Beca because of her extra equipment. I'm used to having to fend them off and I guess I forgot that it was you I was talking to Bree."

"That's OK, I didn't mean to give the wrong impression. I'm sure I can find someone on Thursday night who can show me a good time." Aubrey said, not letting her reluctance show through. She had really wanted to sleep with Beca again at the next event but didn't want to give Chloe a reason to distrust her. She could wait for a repeat performance.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll even help you find someone Bree." Chloe said, turning back to her food as the atmosphere settled into something calmer that their college selves would have been far more familiar with.

Despite the change in topic that Chloe then brought about, Aubrey's mind was still elsewhere. She was stuck with the thought of how difficult it was going to be to avoid Beca on Thursday night.

* * *

It proved rather easy to avoid Beca at the next swinging event as she wasn't in attendance.

"Where is Beca tonight? Already started without you?" Jesse jokingly asked Chloe when she came up to greet them as they entered.

Chloe gave a half-hearted smile and replied, "No, she got caught up with some work problem so she won't be home until much later."

Jesse accepted the answer but Aubrey could see that there was something wrong with her friend and so she latched onto Chloe's arm and pulled her out into the foyer.

"What's up Bree?" Chloe asked innocently.

"I was just about to ask you that." Aubrey shot back, her eyes scanning over Chloe as if she could spot what the problem was.

"I just really needed to be active tonight and Beca promised that she would be home. She's spending a lot of time at work lately and I...I shouldn't be unloading all of this on you." Chloe said as she leaned back against the wall.

"We're friends Chloe and I want to help out." Aubrey stated, resting a comforting hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Yeah, but without Beca here you can't help out in the way I need." Chloe admitted rather crassly and Aubrey slowly withdrew her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just been a while since I've had an orgasm."

Even though they had known each other for a long time, Aubrey found it difficult to get used to Chloe's bluntness again and stood with her mouth hanging open for a long few moments as she struggled to find an appropriate response to what the redhead had just said.

"But you slept with Jesse four days ago." Aubrey stated the obvious.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked a little as she replied, "He's your husband Bree, I'm sure his shortcomings in the bedroom aren't news to you."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile and she leaned against the wall next to Chloe. The blonde still felt some loyalty to her husband, as fleeting as it was and so she didn't want to start bad mouthing him in public. Instead she asked, "What are you going to do if Beca isn't here? Can you..." Aubrey trailed off, not sure what her next words would have been and sure that she wouldn't have the confidence to voice them even if she had known.

"I can swing without her, we never made it a rule that we couldn't but swinging without her here would feel a little like cheating." Chloe replied honestly. Aubrey nodded, tried to understand the ways that Chloe processed swinging. It isn't cheating to sleep with someone else but if your spouse isn't doing the same thing then it is? Aubrey was trying to formulate a question when Jesse came looking for her.

"Come on babe, we need to meet a couple if we want someone good." Jesse said, his eagerness showing in the way that he couldn't quite hold still. Aubrey tried to hold back a sigh, upset about her time with Chloe being interrupted even if she couldn't put an explanation to the feeling.

"Yes, I'll come and help!" Chloe squealed, her eyes brightening as she pushed herself off the wall. Aubrey looked like she wanted to protest but Chloe cut it off straight away. "Let me live vicariously through you Bree, even if only for a few minutes." Chloe pleaded quietly and Aubrey had never been able to say no to that tone.

"We really could use your expert opinion." Aubrey conceded.

"Yay! Let's go." Chloe grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them along behind her as they went back into the main room. Chloe's appraising eye immediately went to work and before they knew it they were being introduced to an attractive couple that seemed to have known Chloe for a while.

"They'll take good care of you." Chloe said as she patted the man, Peter, on the shoulder and walked away backwards grinning at Aubrey with a thumbs up.

Peter was handsome. Tall with thick, dark hair and a disarming smile. But Aubrey couldn't focus on him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Chloe. With attention off her, the redhead melted into the wall and glanced at the door sadly every now and again. Her heart broke for her friend.

"Aubrey?" Peter's baritone voice broke through her distraction and she turned in time to see him give his wife a funny look.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. We're quite new to the group." Aubrey explained though it was only partially true. Peter seemed to relax, knowing that he could help to calm her down.

"We can go slow tonight if you want?" He offered kindly.

Aubrey took a look at Jesse's retreating back as he made his way upstairs with Peter's wife and then she looked at the encouraging grin Chloe was sending her way. She firmed her resolve and grabbed him by the front of his button up shirt.

"Slow won't be necessary."

* * *

Objectively, she knew that Peter was good in bed.

He was a hard worker and was reasonably concerned with her pleasure. She probably would have orgasmed already if her mind had been on the man pressed against her.

But her mind was still downstairs with a miserable redhead.

She was starting to get frustrated with herself and it was obvious that Peter couldn't hold out much longer. She decided to take matters into her own hands and pushed his shoulders to flip them over.

He grinned when his back hit the mattress and the movement of their lower bodies suddenly became mostly dependent on her. She focused on moving, on making sure that they both came. A small part of her wanted that solely because she didn't want her and Jesse to be known as the dud couple who couldn't coax an orgasm out of anybody.

With renewed enthusiasm she pushed and pulled her hips until his eyes screwed shut and he stopped what little thrusting he was doing. She didn't come but she didn't really care.

When his attention came back to her as his orgasm receded she praised his efforts and eased herself off his now flaccid dick.

"How about a second round?" Peter asked as seductively as possible as he spread out across the bed. Again, she might have been tempted had her mind been on the burning in her core that had been built up and not released. But it wasn't.

"I'll have to catch you next time big boy. Once was more than enough for me tonight." She threw in a sultry wink that she was sure looked awkward but he grinned so it must have been okay.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked shut behind her and she fiddled with the hem of her dress as she walked down the hallway. It was quieter than it had been when she had walked up with Peter and she assumed that most people would be having sex by now. There were still a number of people in the main room but Chloe was easy to spot. She had moved over to sit on a sofa pushed against the far wall, totally focused on her phone.

Aubrey walked towards her old friend with purpose and sat down gracefully beside her.

"You're back early." Chloe pointed out with raised eyebrows as she quickly pressed send on the text message she was writing and tucked her phone under her leg.

Aubrey panicked as she realised that she would have to come up with an excuse as to why she wasn't still with Peter and she wasn't sure that she should tell the truth.

"He was a quick worker." Aubrey said as casually as she could manage. If Chloe sensed that there was something more than that, she didn't let it show. "Texting Beca?" Aubrey asked, unsure if she was pushing. Chloe sighed and fell back against the sofa and Aubrey guessed that she hadn't pushed too far.

"I'm texting her, she's not texting back." Chloe's eyes caught sight of the bar on the other side of the room and she sprung to her feet.

"We're getting shit-faced Bree." It left no room for argument but Aubrey wasn't terribly opposed to the idea. Jesse would probably be occupied for a while longer and she wouldn't have to drive home. They picked up a bottle of wine and a glass each and sat back down.

"Open bar. I love that." Aubrey admitted as she poured herself a glass.

"Yeah, I love that too which is why I insist on it. Beca doesn't care. It's not like we're in this to make money." Chloe explained as she practically chugged her first glass of wine.

"Why did you guys get into this?" Aubrey asked, sipping at her wine more slowly.

"I did it because I wanted to help Beca with her self esteem issues. Her dick-wad of a Dad really did a number on her because of her body. I thought if she could see that there were lots of people out there that would have sex with her that she wouldn't think so badly of herself." Chloe said with a painful honesty that was getting blunter by the minute as the alcohol hit her system.

"And why did Beca do it?" Aubrey asked.

"She says that she just wanted to make me happy but I'm not convinced that's the whole reason." Aubrey nodded, processing the words as she glanced around the room at the mingling couples.

"What about you and Jesse?" Chloe asked, refilling her now empty glass again.

Aubrey didn't like talking about her love life with people but Chloe wasn't just anyone. In the few days since they had been reacquainted she could feel herself becoming linked to Chloe again. She wanted to say that she was getting her best friend back but Chloe had always been more than that. A sister came to mind because of their Bella status but that label did quite match either. Whatever label Aubrey might end on didn't matter however because the end result was the same. It was Chloe in front of her and Chloe had just shared something personal with her. The least she could do was return the favour. After all she had felt no worry over giving Beca the same information days before.

"I've been lacking interest in sex recently and we were hoping that this could spice things up." She didn't go into any further detail and Chloe seemed pleased enough with the information she had been given.

"We can definitely help with that." Chloe asserted with a salacious grin. The look shouldn't have made Aubrey heat up the way that she did but she was very aware of the fact the had been wound up and not allowed release once tonight and her body was still humming from the experience.

"I'm not sure about that." Aubrey said with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"And why is that?" Chloe asked, leaning towards Aubrey.

Aubrey mirrored the action until they were only a few inches apart and murmured, "Because you're not the only one who didn't get an orgasm tonight."

Chloe's eyebrows raised in shock but she bounced back quickly and asked, "Would you like me to fix that?"

Aubrey choked on her wine, and finding it hard to admit to what she wanted but she simply nodded. Chloe didn't need any more permission than that but she moved slowly, closing the gap between them until their lips were pressed softly together. It was an innocent connection but only for a few moments before Chloe's hand landed on her knee and started to trail upwards.

"Not here." Aubrey demanded as she broke the kiss.

"Not an exhibitionist Bree?" Chloe asked playfully as she got up and offered Aubrey a hand. The blonde took it and didn't let go, letting Chloe lead them upstairs. She was filled with far more anticipation this time than she had when she was with Peter and she had to stop herself from taking the steps two at a time.

Why did she only seem to feel this way with Beca and Chloe? Maybe she just needed the mental connection to properly enjoy the physical. It was an hypothesis that would need further testing but for now she was determined to enjoy her time with Chloe. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what was about to happen during her college years, she had just never thought it would happen in such strange circumstances.

"Get out of your head Bree." Chloe insisted in a whisper against her ear as they came to a stop outside a door. Chloe's hot breath fell against her ear causing her to shiver.

"I'm not..." Her denial was cut short as Chloe pressed her lips against her neck and opened the door, causing them to fall into the room. Chloe was quick to spin her around and press her against the door, moving downward with her kisses until she was trailing a moist line across Aubrey's collarbone.

"Ahhh, Chloe." Aubrey panted out as Chloe nipped at the exposed top of her cleavage.

"Use your words Bree." Chloe's playful tone was laced with something more commanding and seductive and Aubrey immediately complied.

"Take it off, take my dress off...please." Aubrey pleaded as Chloe's bright blue eyes turned a shade darker.

"Turn around." Chloe ordered. Aubrey pressed herself face first against the door and shivered at the feel of Chloe's gentle fingers on the zipper of her dress. The redhead followed the path her fingers had taken with a line of open mouthed kisses until the dress pooled to the floor then she took a step back and appreciated the view.

"No underwear?" Chloe asked in a pleased tone though she really didn't need Aubrey to respond. She could see the answer.

"What's the point at an event like this? It just slows things down." Aubrey defended as she turned around.

Chloe scoured every inch of the displayed flesh with greedy eyes. "I could not agree more."

Whilst Aubrey appreciated the lustful look she needed them to pick up the pace again. Her desperation made her willing to say things she might usually be too embarrassed to.

"Are you just going to look or do you want to touch?" She meant it to sound seductive but it came out sounding uncertain and Chloe stepped in straight away to knock down any doubts she might have had.

"I want to touch. I've wanted to touch since we were teenagers." The comment was so offhand, Chloe said it like it was just a fact that was no big deal. Like she had told Aubrey that it was raining outside and so she just accepted the words.

Chloe moved so close that Aubrey could just about feel her pressed against her naked body but the contact was light and teasing and nowhere near close enough to what she needed. A whine slipped from her lips before she had a chance to contain it and Chloe took pity. She reached up to tweak an exposed nipple at the same time as she pushed forward to connect their lips and Aubrey's resultant moan was swallowed up in Chloe's mouth.

Despite her obvious desperation, Chloe was taking her time, leisurely exploring Aubrey's mouth and sucking on the blonde's tongue. Chloe's other hand was running up and down the back of Aubrey's thigh, caressing the skin until she gripped the flesh and wrapped Aubrey's leg around her waist. Not giving Aubrey any time to adjust to the altered position, Chloe started moving, grinding her hips into Aubrey's now exposed core.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Aubrey groaned out when Chloe broke the kiss to start sucking on her neck.

"Tell me how it feels." Chloe demanded quickly before going back to leaving her mark on Aubrey's neck. Aubrey threaded her fingers through the red locks hovering near her face and tried to pull any coherent thoughts together.

"It feels so good." Chloe was clearly not pleased with the depth of the answer as she nipped at the skin under her teeth and Aubrey got the message. "I feel like I'm on fire. I feel like I might explode if you aren't inside me soon." She could feel Chloe smile against her and it made her feel even bolder. Aubrey reached down to the hand that was still holding her leg up and moved it around to the junction between her thighs.

Chloe took the hint and swiped through her folds teasingly a few times. "Please." Aubrey pleaded.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Aubrey." Chloe ordered, leaving her finger stationary at Aubrey's entrance.

"I want you to fuck me." Aubrey gasped out breathlessly and Chloe entered her with two fingers the second she finished voicing her plea.

"Shit!" Aubrey's head fell back against the door with a dull thud as Chloe's palm hit her clit with every thrust. She felt like she was on fire and Chloe was stoking the flames higher and higher. Chloe stopped her work on Aubrey's neck to take an erect nipple into her mouth and she gently bit down. With a final curl of Chloe's fingers inside her, Aubrey came with a scream of Chloe's name.

Her legs gave way and Chloe supported her over to the bed while she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She was still quivering with aftershocks when she felt Chloe's hand trailing over her body once again.

"No way Beale. It's your turn." Aubrey said as commandingly as she could muster whilst the tingly feelings inside her were still fading.

She opened her eyes to see Chloe led on the bed next to her, still fully clothed, and rolled over to lie on her.

"It's Mitchell now." Chloe corrected and Aubrey nodded. She was surprised she could still form words in the wake of such an amazing orgasm.

"Well then Mitchell, it's your turn to have your world rocked." Aubrey said with a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"I rocked your world." Chloe stated cockily and Aubrey silenced her with another kiss.

"You are way too overdressed." Aubrey pointed out, lifting herself up to hover over Chloe so she could push her friend's dress up to her hips. "And you made fun of me for not wearing underwear." Aubrey said as she took in Chloe's bare pussy.

"I didn't make fun. I was very happy with that turn of events." Chloe reminded, as she pulled Aubrey back down on top of her. "Now are you going to keep making me wait Swanson?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey didn't necessarily like the reminder that was her last name but the sight of Chloe spread out on the bed panting was enough to distract her. She lowered her fingers to Chloe's soaking wet core but hesitated a moment before she made contact as her mind swirled with disbelief. This was Chloe, her best and oldest friend. The woman who had been through everything with her...and she was about to fuck her.

"I never took you for a tease Bree." Chloe huffed out, the sexual frustration evident in her voice.

"I just want to remember this moment." Aubrey explained vulnerably. Chloe's face softened as she gave Aubrey a gentle look.

"Don't miss out on the moment because you're trying to memorise it." Chloe advised, cupping Aubrey's face and bringing the blonde's head down to press against her own. Chloe let her eyes drift shut at the contact and so she felt the motion of Aubrey's nod rather than seeing it.

Aubrey hovered only a moment longer before pressing their lips together. Chloe didn't let the kiss remain chaste for long, sliding into Aubrey's mouth like her tongue belonged there. Aubrey moaned but tried to remember that she needed to focus on Chloe's pleasure so she broke the kiss. As she moved down Chloe's body she could feel her partner's eyes on her, silently drinking in every movement and so she tried to make every action as sexy as possible.

She linked eyes with Chloe as she knelt down at the edge of the bed and slowly lowered her face to Chloe's core. Aubrey was by no means an expert at this. She had never slept with a woman before and Jesse had never given her oral so she had very little to go by. Luckily however she could remember every sizzling detail of her encounter with Beca and what Beca's mouth had so exquisitely done to her body.

Aubrey urged Chloe to spread her legs and then licked a wide line through Chloe's exposed folds. The woman in front of her gave a low groan and Aubrey smiled, pleased that she was doing well. She kept on licking until she found Chloe's clit. Unsure as to what exactly she was supposed to do she settled for sucking the small bud into her mouth and Chloe's response was instantaneous. Her back arched as she let out the loudest moan of the night.

"Yes Bree, right there." Chloe commanded, threading her hand through Aubrey's hair to keep her in place.

Aubrey did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Chloe's legs to bring her body closer. Liking the pleased response she was getting but wanting to push Chloe further she moved downwards, licking as she went. When she reached Chloe's hole she was once again flooded by uncertainty but Chloe offered no words of advice as she revelled in the feeling of Aubrey's tongue so close to penetrating her.

Aubrey thought back to what Beca had done to her and with a shudder of arousal she brought her hands back into play. However, nobody could ever say that Aubrey lacked initiative and so she mixed up what Beca had done to her by pressing her tongue inside Chloe whilst her fingers slid through Chloe's soaking folds.

The sound Chloe let out was loud and obscene and it heated Aubrey from her core outwards. She felt a sense of pride that she could cause Chloe to feel such pleasure and it renewed her determination to make her friend come.

Aubrey moved her tongue in and out as much as she could, struggling to get used to the unfamiliar movement but Chloe appreciated her efforts thrashing around on the bed and gripping the sheets tightly between her fingers.

It wasn't long before Chloe's entire body stiffened and her legs clamped closed around Aubrey's head as she came with a long groan.

When her body relaxed and Aubrey was finally free she crawled back up Chloe's body and did something she wouldn't have done if it was anyone other than Chloe she was sharing a bed with. She led down by the side of Chloe, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and wrapping the other woman in a side hug.

"Never took you for the type that likes to cuddle after sex. I mean you don't with Jesse and you didn't with Beca." Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Aubrey, tightening their embrace.

Aubrey was shocked that Chloe knew so much about her sexual activity and Chloe correctly interpreted her silence.

"Beca and I always have a debrief with each other after a swinging session and Jesse mentioned that you don't like to cuddle after the last event." She explained, looking down at the top of Aubrey's head to see if she was okay. Chloe knew that Aubrey was an incredibly private person and having so much sensitive information known by other people might make her uncomfortable.

"This is weird right?" Aubrey asked, not lifting her head from Chloe's shoulder and essentially talking into Chloe's breasts.

"What is?" Chloe asked carefully, running a hand up and down Aubrey's back to try to soothe her through whatever was bothering her.

"The fact that we've both slept with Beca, we've both slept with Jesse and now we've slept with each other. We know about sexual preferences because we've all been so..." Aubrey searched for the word and Chloe filled in.

"Busy?"

"I was going to say slutty." Aubrey admitted with a shrug.

"I think you've slept with more people in the past week than you did during the whole of college." Chloe observed.

Aubrey huffed a laugh, realising the truth to the words. She had slept with two people in college and one of them was Jesse.

"It's natural that you're not used to what some of that entails but you are going to have to get used to it if you want to keep swinging." Chloe said.

"I'm sure I will." Aubrey said and she could almost feel the grin Chloe was sending to her.

"I'm glad you're sticking around. I've missed you Bree." Chloe said, squeezing Aubrey a little tighter to her.

"I've missed you too Chlo." Aubrey replied through a yawn. She let her eyes fall closed and the gentle movement of Chloe's breathing lulled her to sleep.

That was the first night that Aubrey slept in Beca and Chloe's mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. I know this was a very Chaubrey heavy chapter but all sides of the triangle need to be built up.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	3. What Are We Doing Here?

Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter Three: What Are We Doing Here?

Pairings: Endgame - Triple Treble

Rating: M

* * *

It had been a long time since Aubrey had woken up and felt so incredibly safe. The last time she could recall was her senior year of college and the same pair of arms that comforted her then were wrapped around her now.

She stayed as still as she could savouring the feeling of Chloe pressed up against her back, warm and naked. Aubrey didn't even turn her head to see what the time was as she didn't want to wake Chloe up by moving and cause the embrace to end.

Aubrey wondered where Jesse was. If he was still in the mansion or if he had gone home without her. She found herself hoping that he had gone so that she could carve out some more time with Chloe before she had to go to work.

It took another ten minutes before Chloe woke up, instantly alert as soon as her eyes opened. She had always been like that and in college it had annoyed Aubrey to no end that Chloe could be ready to move straight away and Aubrey could barely open her eyes without a cup of coffee. She was a lot better now but even still she needed a few moments before she could get going in the morning.

"You're still here." Chloe stated unnecessarily.

"You're surprised?" Aubrey asked.

"I thought you might slip out in the night." Chloe admitted. Aubrey didn't query any further knowing why Chloe thought that. The Aubrey that Chloe had known was afraid of intimacy and whilst Aubrey was not afraid to get physically intimate anymore she was still unlikely to be found cuddling and staying the night. She didn't even cuddle with Jesse anymore.

Aubrey turned around so that she was facing Chloe and tried not to lose her words at the sight of a fully naked Chloe in the light of day. "Well, I'm still here. With you." Aubrey managed to say most of the words looking at Chloe's face and not her boobs.

"With me." Chloe said the words fondly, like she couldn't actually believe Aubrey was with her.

"I hate to dash off after we have just affirmed that I _am_ here but I have to get to work and it's..." Aubrey strained her neck to look for a clock.

"6am." Chloe filled in, removing her arms from around Aubrey and sitting up. "You can shower here and borrow some clothes from me if you want? I don't think you'll have time to go home and get ready."

"That would be great." Aubrey said, sitting up as well. Once they were dressed in the previous nights' clothes, Chloe led their way out of the room and further up the stairs. They got to a door with a keypad and Chloe quickly tapped in the number.

"That is pretty high security." Aubrey said when the heavy door had closed behind them. They were now in a short hallway lined with art on the walls and on small tables.

"This is where Beca and I keep our prized possessions and our bedroom is through here. We have so many people coming in and out of our house that we needed to keep one section completely safe for us." Chloe explained. The implications of her words were clear and Aubrey felt her heart swell in appreciation. Chloe was trusting her to go where nobody else was allowed to go. Their bedroom. She felt honoured and wanted to tell Chloe as much but she didn't know what to say.

They walked to the end of the hallway where a door led into a huge bedroom. It was far nicer then any of the other bedrooms Aubrey had been in and she had now been in three separate ones. There were dark hard wood floors and even more art on the walls. She guessed that was one of Chloe's passions as she had always been keen to decorate their apartment similarly in college. There was a wide set of windows taking up the entirety of one of the walls and a king size bed centred in the middle of those windows with a large set of curtains ready to be drawn closed. There were four doors leading off and as they were closed Aubrey couldn't help but ask about them.

"That one is the en-suite bathroom." Chloe said, pointing to a door on the opposite end of the room from the windows. She walked over to another door and opened it, showing an extensive closet inside. "This is my walk in closet." She said with a gleaming smile illustrating just how much she loved that room. It was on one side of the room near to what Aubrey assumed was Chloe's side of the bed and the other two doors took up the other wall.

"Those two rooms are Beca's walk in and her home studio. She likes to be able to mix whenever inspiration hits." Chloe said with an even fonder smile as she talked about her wife.

"Two closets but only one bathroom?" Aubrey questioned. "You couldn't afford a second bathroom." She joked.

Chloe chuckled but then smirked. "Beca insisted on it because she likes to surprise me sometimes when I'm in the shower." Chloe admitted easily.

Aubrey heated up at the cavalier way in which Chloe talked about her and Beca having sex. Having now slept with both of them she assumed she would feel some jealously but just felt aroused at the thought of Chloe and Beca naked together. Her thoughts were interrupted by a towel being thrown at her face by a still smirking Chloe.

"I think you need to go cool off Bree." Chloe said, gesturing to the bathroom and acknowledging Aubrey's obvious arousal.

Aubrey couldn't think of anything clever to reply with so she asked, "Can I choose some clothes to borrow?"

"Why Aubrey, don't you trust me to choose you something appropriate?" Chloe asked teasingly.

Aubrey couldn't think of a kind way to say no. "I just want to see inside your closet."

"I think you did that last night." Chloe joked.

"That was a bad joke. Like utterly terrible." Aubrey said.

"It wasn't one of my best." Chloe conceded as she led the way into her closet and switched on the light.

Aubrey stood, taking it all in for a good few moments.

"How rich are you?" Aubrey asked. She and Jesse were pretty well off but this was a whole different level.

"Pretty rich. Both Beca and I make good money and we aren't afraid to spend it." If it had been anyone else Chloe might have tried to sound more humble but not only did she feel comfortable with Aubrey she also wanted to impress her.

It took Aubrey a while to choose an outfit, the only thing speeding up her choice was the desire not to be late for work.

Just before she stepped into the bathroom Chloe called out, "I'll be downstairs. I have some people to kick out."

"There are still people here?" Aubrey asked, thinking she had been the only one to sleep over.

"Yeah, some people stay the night, it's okay. But only the special ones get to cuddle and shower." Chloe winked and disappeared, leaving Aubrey with a growing sense of pride. Chloe and Beca may have slept with a number of people but she appreciated that she was probably one of the very few who had been allowed inside the couple's safe space.

The thought kept her smiling even as she stepped into the huge marble shower. It took up most of the room and as with the bedroom, Aubrey could see the mix of Chloe and Beca in the shared space. The shower had clear glass walls that screamed Chloe's exhibitionism but a tasteful cream shower curtain that could be drawn if Beca wanted privacy.

Aubrey found herself very much wanting the privacy even if she knew that nobody could get past the locked door at the end of the hallway so she drew the shower curtains the second she got in. There seemed to be dozens of nozzles plastered across the walls and Aubrey tapped at the wall controls until a suitable number of them turned on.

A few minutes in and Aubrey heard a rustle of the shower curtain. She would have screamed or covered herself if not for the voice that followed saying, "Trying something new?" It was a voice she had heard many times. A voice she had recently taken to fantasizing about. A voice that she could easily remember moaning her name in ecstasy.

She held back a moan as she realised what was happening and turned to meet the intruder.

"Aubrey?" Beca stopped short of stepping all the way into the shower, not expecting to see Aubrey there. "What are you doing here?"

Beca didn't seem to care that they were both naked whilst having this conversation so Aubrey tried her best to focus on the words coming out of Beca's mouth and not her exposed body.

"I stayed last night and Chloe said I could have a shower in here." Aubrey explained watching as Beca's eyes darted down to glance at her body. Seeing Beca allow herself a look, Aubrey indulged as well and noticed that Beca definitely did care that they were naked if her slowly hardening dick was anything to go by.

"I was going to surprise Chloe." Beca mumbled distractedly, not able to pull her eyes back up to Aubrey's.

"What were you going to do to her?" Aubrey asked. She stepped closer to Beca and pulled her the remaining way into the shower. She had wanted a repeat performance with Beca since the first time they had sex and she was not going to pass up the opportunity in front of her.

Beca's eyes jumped back up at the words, searching Aubrey's face for something that she must have found because the next second she was grinning and moving forward herself.

"Would you like me to show you Aubrey?" Beca asked in a low, sultry voice.

Aubrey nodded, moving backwards with every step that Beca moved forward until her back was pressed against one of the walls. The water was pouring down on both of them, getting Beca wet for the first time and Aubrey watched with fascination as the water trailed a course down Beca's body.

"You look so good." Aubrey blurted out, unable to restrain herself from reaching out a hand to touch and caress the milky skin in front of her. She trailed a finger down Beca's toned stomach dropping to just above her dick and then teasingly moved the finger back up without any contact. She guided the finger between the valley of Beca's breasts without touching any stimulating areas and dragged it back down again. She did it several times before Beca had enough.

"You're such a tease." Beca groaned out. She grabbed hold of Aubrey's hand and brought it down to wrap around her dick and they both moaned simultaneously at the contact. Beca didn't let go, instead guiding Aubrey's hand up and down her length, letting the water ease the movement. Beca eyes slammed slut and her head tilted back as she let the pleasure wash over her.

"How about I make it up to you for teasing?" Aubrey murmured the words into Beca's ear as she gave Beca's dick a firm tug.

"Yes!" Beca hissed out. Aubrey took that as permission and sunk to her knees in front of Beca without stopping the movement of her hand. When Aubrey didn't say anything more Beca opened her eyes and they widened seeing Aubrey on face level with her dick.

"Fuck Aubrey." Beca whimpered out.

"Not yet, but after this." Aubrey replied playfully.

Not wanting to tease anymore, she licked the tip of Beca's dick before taking the head into her mouth and sucking. She felt Beca's legs wobble against her shoulders and so she carefully switched their positions so that Beca could lean against the wall then she got back to work. She kept her hand moving at the base of Beca's dick but shifted so that half of Beca's length was in her mouth. She let her tongue caress the skin and Beca groaned her approval.

Beca dropped her hands into Aubrey's hair, not moving her but keeping her in place. "Fuck Aubrey, just a little more." Beca pleaded, trying not to rut her hips against Aubrey's face and failing.

At Beca's words, Aubrey gave her the extra push she needed. She used her free hand to gently fondle Beca's balls then her head was pushed away and Beca came against the shower wall.

Beca's legs gave way and Aubrey held her up as she recovered.

"That was fucking amazing, your mouth is like...fucking amazing." Beca breathed out.

"Not very verbose are you?" Aubrey teased with a smirk.

"You try thinking of big words after an orgasm like that." Beca defended.

"I plan to try if you actually think you can give me an orgasm like that?" It was the challenge and the tone of Aubrey's voice that had Beca getting hard again.

"Turn around, put your hands on the wall." Beca ordered.

"What?" Aubrey questioned, taken back by the abrupt change in tone.

"I said turn around and put your hands on the wall." Beca leaned in and murmured, "Don't make me ask again Aubrey."

Aubrey gulped and hurried to comply as she felt wetness pooling between her thighs at being ordered around. She turned and faced the wall away from the shower jets, putting her hands out in front of her and then she waited. Beca took her time walking over to Aubrey, loving how the blonde was squirming impatiently.

Just as Aubrey turned to look to see where Beca was, Beca pressed herself against Aubrey's back. Her dick nestled comfortably between Aubrey's ass cheeks and she wrapped her arms around to pinch at her nipples.

"Uhhh." Aubrey groaned, battling with the duel sensations on her body. She loved the feeling of be wrapped in Beca's arms, having her pressed against her back.

"Do you like the way I play with your tits?" Beca asked, dirtily.

"So good." Aubrey managed to huff out.

It was getting harder to concentrate as Beca moved her dick so that it was sliding through her wet folds with every grind.

Beca moved down to kiss along Aubrey's neck only to find that there was already a mark there.

"Who gave you these?" Beca asked, licking at the marks to show what she was talking about.

"Last night." Aubrey managed to say between moans.

Beca understood what she was trying to say, that she had been active the previous night and so decided to take pity.

"Is this enough for you Aubrey or do you want to feel me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you into this wall?" Beca asked, with a tone of seriousness that suggested that if Aubrey said no they would stop right there.

In her currant state of arousal Aubrey couldn't quite tell why that might matter but she knew she had to find some words to reassure Beca that she was screaming inside for Beca to fuck her. "I want you Beca, can't you feel how badly I want you?"

She _could_ feel it. She could feel how wet Aubrey was against her dick and suddenly she didn't want to wait another second to be inside Aubrey. She rearranged herself and plunged into Aubrey's core without warning, stopping once she was fully inside to savour the feeling of Aubrey wrapped around her so completely.

"Beca." Aubrey pleaded with the single word for more, having been brought up and back down a couple of times already, she desperately wanted release. The plea went through Beca like a shot of fire and she started moving in and out at a slow pace. Beca dropped her hand down and helped speed things along for Aubrey by rubbing her clit. Aubrey's hips starting jumping erratically, not sure whether to move towards the fingers rubbing against her so well or the dick stretching her so perfectly.

Eventually it all became too much and she came with Beca's name on her lips. She went limp and Beca held her up by pushing her up against the marble wall, still thrusting in and out. Before Aubrey had time to recover from the waves of pleasure she had experienced, the heat starting coiling inside her again as Beca started thrusting harder and harder.

"Come with me Beca." Aubrey encouraged as she felt her second orgasm approaching and not sure if she could manage a third without passing out. She reached back and dug her nails into Beca's thighs in encouragement.

"I'm close." Beca groaned.

"Me too. A little more." Aubrey grunted out the command as she felt herself about to tip off the end once more. A few more thrusts and Beca came with a long drawn out moan and the feeling of Beca filling her up sent Aubrey over the edge as well.

They collapsed onto the floor in a heap as they rode out their highs and both savoured the way they were tangled together.

"How is this water still warm?" Aubrey asked about the water they were led in.

"Back-up water heater. This thing could go for a couple of hours." Beca explained as she helped Aubrey up.

"If I don't get moving I'm going to be late for work." Aubrey said, not really wanting Beca to leave but her desire to be punctual winning out.

"Don't let me stop you." Beca said, taking a step back and leaning against the wall to watch.

"If you watch me you'll get hard again and then we'll have sex again and then I will definitely be late." Aubrey stated folding her arms across her chest and pushing her breasts upwards in an unintentionally enticing movement.

Beca stared at her chest for a few seconds, "You're right. More sex doesn't sound like a bad idea but we'll have more time."

"We will?" Aubrey asked genuinely. After Chloe had so strongly recommended against repeat performances it was strange to hear Beca suggested a third rendezvous. It excited her all over again.

"I mean you'll come to other parties right?" Beca asked with such hopefulness that Aubrey was sure that if she had been planning to stay away she wouldn't have been able to with such a request.

"When's the next party?" Aubrey asked.

"Tomorrow night. They are every Thursday and Saturday night." Beca explained.

"Okay, I'll be back." She couldn't promise they would be together after Chloe had expressed her concerns about such a thing happening but if something came about naturally like their shower sex had then she wouldn't say no.

"Great!" Beca exclaimed with a smile that brightened up her whole face. "I'll let you, uh..." She gestured to Aubrey's body and then walked out with another blinding smile.

Aubrey loved that she could make Beca so happy.

* * *

Beca walked Aubrey out after she had her shower and Beca stared at the door for so long after it closed that Chloe found her in that position.

"You're home." Chloe pointed out needlessly. Beca spun around to face her wife and nodded despite the fact that Chloe was not actually looking at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner." Beca said, walking over to Chloe and resting her hands on the sides of Chloe's arms.

"You promised you would be here last night." Chloe reminded Beca.

"I know and I have no excuse for breaking a promise." Beca said, hoping that Chloe wasn't too upset.

"Work right?" Chloe said with some bitterness. Beca had really thrown herself into her work recently and her job was taking up more and more of Beca's life as she became more successful. Chloe was missing her wife.

"I'm a Senior producer now Chlo, that means some late nights." Beca said.

They had talked about this before when Beca had first been told about the promotion. They had discussed the costs to their relationship and the benefits to Beca's career and their financial situation. It had been a decision that they had made together because Beca hadn't wanted anything to come between her and Chloe. If Chloe had said no then Beca would have turned down the promotion. But Chloe was encouraging and supportive as always and a month into her new job Beca couldn't help but wonder if Chloe regretted her decision. She had missed more swinging sessions than she had attended over the past month and Chloe slept alone more times than either of them liked.

"I know Beca." Chloe sighed and walked away.

"No, we can't leave it like this Chloe. We have to talk this out." It was a strange twist that it was Beca wanting to talk and Chloe closing up but Beca was very aware that a lack of communication could lead to resentment and that was exactly what caused her parents to get a divorce.

Chloe didn't need much convincing. She stopped and nodded, gesturing to the kitchen so they could talk.

They made breakfast side by side, a practiced dance for the two of them but this time it was done in silence. Neither of them wanted to start this conversation when they couldn't give it their full attention. When they had their food, they sat down on opposite sides of the breakfast bar and looked at each other. Beca not knowing where to start and Chloe not wanting to.

"I can't promise you things are going to change. This is my job." Beca started. It was a harsh start but truthful and Beca was never one to beat around the bush.

"And your job is the most important thing in the world." Chloe muttered around the rim of her coffee cup.

"That is not fair and it's not true. You know you are the most important thing in my life Chloe." Beca stated firmly. Chloe had to know that was true.

"I know." Chloe said and she really did know. Beca made it clear how much she loved Chloe everyday but everything was starting to wear on Chloe. She didn't like being lonely, growing up with four brothers and two sisters she had never had a quiet moment and she loved living her life like that. But with Beca gone she was always alone in their big mansion that just seemed to exaggerate the silence.

The only time that wasn't true was when they were having their parties but even increasing the frequency of those wasn't filling the absence in Chloe's life. It didn't help that her job as an online fitness guru didn't require her to leave the house very much.

"What can I do to help Chlo? You've got to tell me cause I'm not great at this stuff. What do you need?" Beca asked.

For a brief moment Chloe let herself imagine asking Beca to quit her job or at least take a demotion so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Between them they had quite a fortune saved and the house and cars were all paid for. She only let the selfish thought linger in her mind for a moment before she pushed it out and started thinking about what she could reasonably ask of Beca.

"I need you home more Beca. I miss you." Chloe said.

Beca absorbed the words trying to think of anything she could reasonably push for at work.

"What if I try to be home for every party and not to go to the office on Sunday's anymore." Beca suggested.

Chloe mulled over the proposal. It was better than what was currently happening and she understood that there was only so much Beca could do.

"Okay, that's a good start." Chloe said, implying that Beca would have to keep stepping up her game.

"I love you Chlo. You know that right?"

"I know, I love you too."

With that problem resolved both women were reminded of another thing that they needed to talk about but this time neither of them knew how to bring it up.

Chloe, as usual, was better able to find the words and started, "I have something I need to tell you about last night."

Beca stiffened for only a second before she forced herself to relax. She had the tendency to jump to the worst case scenario but she made an active attempt to calm her racing mind.

"What's up?" She asked with forced casualness, taking a bite of toast to have something to do.

"Last night I was active without you." Chloe admitted.

Beca's shoulders sagged with relief and a small smile spread across her face. "That's all. You had sex with someone at the party last night?" Chloe nodded. "That's cool, we never said we weren't allowed to do that as long as we tell each other about it afterwards."

"That's why I thought I should tell you straight away." Chloe said, playing with her spoon.

She was clearly uncomfortable and Beca felt like she was missing something so she said as much.

"I slept with Aubrey last night." Beca was still unsure as to why Chloe seemed so awkward with that information but figured that it was a good time to admit her own activities with their friend.

"That's cool, I had sex with her this morning." She tried to be cavalier about it but she watched Chloe closely for any negative reaction. Chloe was usually an open book but Beca couldn't work out what was bothering her.

"When?" Chloe shot out the question with confusion.

"I got home this morning and went to surprise you in the shower but it wasn't you in the shower."

"But I saw you come home."

"No, I was walking Aubrey out." Beca explained. "I didn't know we were letting people into our bedroom now." Beca added on quietly. It wasn't that she had a problem with Aubrey being there but she felt it was a decision they should have taken together. She wanted to know where Chloe's head was at.

"I let Aubrey borrow some of my clothes." Beca raised her eyebrows, waiting for more as they both knew Aubrey's presence wasn't necessary for Chloe to get her some clothes. Chloe held out a while. A lot longer than Beca expected for the woman who was usually so open with her thoughts and feelings.

"I wanted to share it with her. Something special. I want to let her into our lives." It was closer to the truth but Beca had become finely tuned to Chloe's inner workings and could tell there was still something Chloe wasn't telling her.

"What else?" She prompted when Chloe didn't say anything else.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not buying that. It sounds about right but it's missing something." Beca explained as best she could. She wasn't being very clear but Chloe seemed to understand her.

"You getting too good at seeing through me Becs." Chloe stated with a faint smile showing that she didn't really think it was a bad thing. In fact she was pleased that Beca was so interested in her. It was just another way that Beca showed that she loved her. She took a deep breathe and said, "It's Aubrey."

For all the praise that Chloe had just doled out about Beca's abilities, Beca didn't know what Chloe was getting at.

"She's different Beca, don't pretend you haven't felt it too." Chloe said. Beca started showing the tell-tale signs of closing up and so Chloe carried on, "We've both slept with her Beca and we've slept with a lot of other people over the past few years. I can only speak for myself but sex has never felt like that with any of the other swingers. Sex with her feels like..." Chloe trailed off, searching for the words that evaded her.

"It feels better because there are feelings involved." Beca admitted quietly. She couldn't quite look at Chloe. They had talked about their feelings for Aubrey before but it had been fleeting crushes in college and high school and nothing as serious as what was happening now.

"You still have feelings for her?" Chloe asked and Beca finally looked up to see how Chloe was feeling. She didn't look upset and her words sounded more curious than accusatory.

"I don't know. How do you feel?" Beca hoped that Chloe might have a better grasp on her feelings than she did.

It took Chloe a while to answer. She was lost in thought about the best way to phrase what she was about to say. She knew that Beca struggled with self confidence and she didn't want her feelings to cause Beca to feel insecure or to cause her confidence to drop so she had to find just the right words. In the end she decided that it was best to just be blunt and be there to catch Beca in the fallout.

"Aubrey means a lot to me, she always has. I care about her, I love her. I fell in love with her in high school and I knew then that a part of me would always be in love with her " Beca took a deep breath to steady herself against hearing those words but it didn't help. Suddenly she decided that she couldn't hear anymore. Her wife declaring her love for another woman was already being played loudly and on repeat in her head. She couldn't handle anything else at the moment especially whilst she had still yet to process her own feelings.

Chloe was watching anxiously and saw when Beca closed herself off. Her face became neutral and her eyes hardened and Chloe knew she had lost any real chance to talk about Aubrey. "Beca, you know that..." Chloe was cut off by Beca abruptly standing up.

"I should go to work." Beca said stiffly.

"You just got home from work." Chloe pointed out, wanting to just stand in front of the door, stop Beca from leaving and force her to talk about this. She knew that wouldn't work and that it would just make Beca close up more.

"Then I'm going out for a while." Beca said, walking out of the kitchen without a look back.

When the house door slammed shut, Chloe let the tears that were pleading to come out fall down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Beca. Beca was everything to her and with a few words she had probably made Beca doubt their whole lives together. Chloe wanted to rush out of the door and throw herself on the front of Beca's car. She would apologise for saying the words but even now she couldn't deny that they were true. She did love Aubrey but that didn't mean that she loved Beca any less.

Chloe just hoped that Beca would come back home to her and let her explain all of that sooner rather than later.


	4. Letting You Into My Heart

Into The Swing Of Things

Chapter Four: Letting You Into My Heart

Pairings: Endgame Triple Treble

Rating: M

* * *

 **A/N: You can be in love with two people the same amount at the same time. Don't be dicks about other people's sexuality. This has been a PSA.**

* * *

A bar in the early morning was the most depressing place that existed and nothing could convince Beca otherwise. She swore every time she walked into a bar at this time of day that she would never do it again. That she didn't want to be associated with the type of people that found solace in such a place but once again, here she was.

In her defence she had been here very few times. The first time was when Chloe told her that she wanted to be a swinger. The second time had been after Chloe had slept with someone else for the first time in their married life. This was the third time.

As Beca took a seat on a sticky barstool she recognised that there was a common theme as to what overwhelmed her enough to turn to alcohol. It was Chloe. Or more specifically when she felt like she was losing Chloe.

Beca ordered two drinks, not wanting to waste time, a shot and a beer. She gulped the shot down quickly and then nursed the beer more slowly. The heat of the shot hit her stomach but did little to soothe her mind. She would need a few more for that.

She ordered another beer when the first was done and finally felt a buzz start to settle in. It gave her the courage to start thinking honestly about her situation and she could admit that she was scared. Terrified that she wasn't enough for Chloe. The thought devastated her. But another thought quickly followed that maybe she wanted something more from Aubrey just like Chloe did.

She had wanted to dismiss the thought initially, her love for Chloe easily helping her do so but the more time she spent with Aubrey the more she was forced to admit that there was something special about her. But what did she feel?

"Hey dude, you got a pen?" Beca called out to the bartender suddenly. The guy nodded and took a pen from behind the bar. "Thanks." Beca said and then pulled a spare napkin towards her.

She wasn't good at talking about her feelings and Chloe usually encouraged her to write down what she was feeling to overcome that. It had worked sometimes and Beca figured it was worth a shot now.

At the top she wrote, _'What do I want?'_ then tapped the pen on the napkin for a while as she thought about her answer. One obvious answer came straight to mind and she wrote it down.

 _I don't want to lose Chloe_

Pleased with the first item she thought more specifically about Aubrey. After only a few more moments she thought of something she felt more embarrassed about but wrote it down anyway because it was the truth.

 _I want to have sex with Aubrey again_

She checked around her to make sure that nobody could see what she was writing but there was only one other guy sat anywhere near her and he was currently face-planting the bar. The bartender was watching some news channel on the TV as nobody was ordering and so Beca felt safe enough to keep writing things down.

She wanted to sleep with Aubrey again but did she want more? Did she want what Chloe wanted and what would that even mean if they both liked Aubrey that way. A threesome or something more serious, more permanent?

With the thought of a threesome in her head she had to readjust herself on her seat to hide her rising boner. The thought of Chloe and Aubrey together had her getting hard faster than she ever had before.

She distracted herself by writing down another point.

 _I want to have a threesome with Chloe and Aubrey_

Was that enough? Chloe would probably be proud of her for this much but she still felt like she wasn't getting to the heart of the issue.

If she felt nothing for Aubrey beyond physical attraction, then Chloe's feelings were going to be a problem for their marriage. But, if she loved Aubrey and Chloe loved Aubrey and they loved each other...

Beca got an image in her head. Similar to the one before in that she, Chloe and Aubrey were in bed together but different in that they weren't having sex. They woke up all tangled together and then Chloe would go to the kitchen to put some coffee on and Beca would have a shower and Aubrey would go for a run and then they would all have breakfast together. They would live together and love together.

It was a nice image. It made Beca feel warm inside in a completely different way than the alcohol had. Now Beca would be the first to admit that feelings, even her own, often confused her but once she did understand what was going on she was not the kind of person to hold back. In college, she had realised her feelings for Chloe and then literally walked over to the woman and asked her out a few seconds later. When she knew what she wanted she went for it. And Beca wanted that image to be real. She wanted to know what it felt like to be with both of them. She had liked Aubrey in college but only in her own senior year when Aubrey had loosened up and Beca had already been dating Chloe for three years.

Beca had admitted her feelings to her then girlfriend and Chloe had been nothing but understanding and supportive, explaining her own past feelings as well. They had both laughed about it. They now had another thing in common and they left it at that. When Beca and Chloe had graduated at the end of that year, neither saw Aubrey again and their feelings simmered down.

Now that Aubrey was back in their lives and now that Beca knew what it felt like to be with her, those feelings rose to the surface again. She steeled herself and wrote down the revelation her feelings made known to her.

 _I love them both_

Beca threw down some money for her drinks as well as the pen she had borrowed and went to tell Chloe as much.

* * *

Beca made a few stops on her way back home. A coffee to sober her up a little, not that she had drank very much but she wanted to make sure Chloe had no reason to doubt her with what she was going to say. She also made a stop at the florist.

"I need a bunch of flowers that says to my wife that I'm sorry for being an idiot." Beca said. The florist made up a bunch that had cost more than triple her bar tab but Beca was suitably impressed. Now she just needed to find Chloe and they needed to talk.

When she got home she called out to Chloe but got no response. Venturing further into the house she couldn't find her in any of the downstairs rooms so she looked in their bedroom. The room was empty but the door to her studio was ajar and soft music was coming from within. Beca lay the flowers down on the floor and eased the door open, leaning against the door frame and watching Chloe.

Chloe was sat at the desk but only had the computer on playing an audio file. It was an audio file that Beca had yet to do anything with and she doubted that she ever would. The song had played at their wedding for their first dance and Beca thought it was perfect just the way it was. It was 'L.O.V.E' by Nat King Cole and Beca was transfixed by the gentle movements Chloe was making as she rolled around slightly in the chair.

"If I had a favourite song this would be it." Beca said, breaking Chloe out of her thoughts as she spun to face the door. "It was the song that was playing during one of the best moments of my life. The moment I got to hold you for the first time while calling you my wife."

"It's one of my favourites too." Chloe admitted. She didn't move closer to Beca not wanting to scare her away, she was just glad that she was back.

"I remember what I promised you that day Chlo. I promised that I would always love you and that I would never leave you. I haven't been so good at doing that lately." Beca said, looking down at the floor.

Chloe stood and moved slowly towards Beca and raised her chin up with a finger. "You show me every day how much you love me Beca and I love you so much that it hurts." Her big blue eyes stared imploringly into Beca's own trying to say with that look alone how truthful her words were.

"Dance with me?" Beca asked, holding out a hand as the song they first danced to played in the background. She looked nervous, as if Chloe might say no.

"Always." Chloe took the offered hand and led Beca further into the room. When they got to the centre she pushed the chair out of the way then spun around using Beca's hand as a guide. Beca pulled her in close and rested her free hand on Chloe's back while Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

They swayed slowly from side to side and pressed their foreheads together.

"I've been unfair to you." Chloe said. Beca started to protest but Chloe pressed a quick kiss against her lips to silence her. "I'm making you choose between me and your job and then I tell you..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up something that could potentially freak out Beca again when they were having such a lovely moment.

"You're not making me choose Chloe because there is no choice. You win, every time." Beca was sure of herself, her morning drinking had helped her come to that conclusion. "I want to be with you more and I'll do everything I can to make that happen."

Chloe couldn't respond, she felt like she wanted to cry happy tears. It was everything Beca hadn't been saying to her for the past month and everything she had hoped to hear that morning. Instead she pressed a far more insistent kiss against Beca's lips, dropping the pretence of dancing and putting her hands on either side of Beca's face.

Beca reciprocated eagerly. Despite their very active lifestyle it had been awhile since they had slept with each other, with all of Beca's late nights at work.

As Chloe slid her tongue into Beca's mouth they both let out a sigh and Beca gripped onto the sides of Chloe's shirt, not pushing or pulling but simply grounding herself.

"I've missed you Chlo." Beca admitted when they pulled apart.

"I've missed you too. Will you make love to me?" Chloe asked, already pushing Beca backwards towards the door and towards their bedroom without waiting for an answer.

They shed their clothes quickly as they walked, both feeling a desperation come upon them suddenly. By the time they hit the bed they were both completely naked and Beca's back hit the mattress with a dull thump. Chloe positioned herself above her and started sucking on a spot just below Beca's ear that always drove her crazy.

A low groan tore it's way out of Beca and she humped at the air between her and Chloe as the pleasurable sensation of Chloe's mouth shot straight to her dick. Chloe grinned against the skin as Beca reached up to palm Chloe's ass and try to move Chloe's hips down to meet her own.

Chloe allowed Beca to manoeuvre her down and sighed when she felt Beca's dick rest against her lower stomach. It never felt this way when she was with other swingers. It was exciting because it was 'wrong' in the eyes of society and that never failed to turn Chloe on but with Beca, and recently with Aubrey, it felt better. Still just as exciting but much better.

"You are so perfect." Chloe said, looking down between their bodies so she could watch her hand gently caress Beca's length. It wasn't meant to be arousing, although Beca definitely found it to be so, it was just Chloe's way of affirming the words she had just said.

"You are the perfect one Chloe and I am so lucky to have you." Beca replied, resisting the urge to move into the fist that was surrounding her and instead focusing on using her hands to move up and down the soft skin on Chloe's sides. Chloe shivered at the contact and Beca grinned.

"How about I wipe that look off your face?" Chloe said mischievously.

"Wow me." Beca said challengingly, resting her hands behind her head and watching what Chloe would do.

Chloe got off Beca and that definitely stopped Beca from smirking.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, sitting up but Chloe didn't go far. She climbed onto the top of the bed and patted a pillow.

"Better to do it up here where your ass isn't hanging off the bed, but I totally stopped your grinning." Chloe said as she settled down against the pillows.

Beca stopped crawling half way up the bed to stop and look at Chloe. A much softer expression graced her face.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"This is going to sound dorky." Beca warned.

"I'm used to it." Chloe teased and Beca rolled her eyes but carried on crawling up the bed until she was hovering over Chloe.

"I just can't believe that I get to have sex with you." Beca admitted, lowering her face so that her lips were brushing Chloe's.

"It's been quite a few years of you getting to do that Becs." Chloe pointed out, wrapping her arms around Beca to keep her close.

"I know but, I think I'm just seeing you better than I have in awhile. I'm seeing how truly amazing and sexy you are." Beca explained.

"You make me feel so sexy when you look at me like that." Chloe said.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca."

With the mutual affirmation they closed the small gap between their lips and Beca lowered herself to settle between Chloe's thighs. They moaned into each other's mouths as Beca's dick bumped up against Chloe's wet core in a promise of what was to come.

They took their time leisurely exploring each other's mouths, their hands trailing over each others bodies, as they began to relearn one another. Beca's hand drifted down to cup one of Chloe's breasts as Chloe's own hands rested on Beca's ass. As the pressure started to build within each of them, Chloe took matters into her own hands as she grabbed hold of Beca's dick, pumped it a few times with her hand and then placed it at her entrance.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Beca asked as she took over where Chloe left off by taking her dick in her hand.

"I want you inside me." Chloe murmured seductively.

Beca eased herself inside her wife, watching until her whole length had disappeared.

"You always feel so good." Beca moaned, taking a moment to savour the way that Chloe's walls clutched at her dick.

"You're filling me up so good babe." Chloe complimented, her eyes slamming closed as she adjusted to the familiar feeling of being filled by Beca.

Beca slowly started to move and Chloe wrapped her legs around her hips to allow Beca to go deeper. Beca picked up the pace until they were both panting and Beca felt her orgasm approaching. She reached down and found Chloe's clit, rubbing her thumb against it and causing Chloe to quake with spasms of pleasure.

"So close." Chloe huffed out, moving her hips in time with Beca's movements to maximise the pleasure.

"Come for me." Beca heaved staving off her orgasm until she felt Chloe clamping down around her and then she let herself fly over the edge with her wife.

Beca collapsed on top of Chloe, pillowing her head against Chloe's chest as they regained their breath.

"I can't remember it ever feeling like that before." Chloe said, pushing the hair out of her face.

"It's like the mix of us when we first started having sex and the love we have now." Beca said and Chloe realised the truth of the words.

"We definitely need to do that more often." Chloe said.

"Fuck yes." Beca agreed. "That was amazing."

"There is still something we need to talk about Beca." Chloe pointed out, not moving from her position, though she wasn't able to move with Beca on top of her. She worried that Beca might try to run away but Beca wasn't interested in running away. Not this time.

Beca ran a hand up and down Chloe's arm as she tried to summarise her thoughts from before the sex.

"When I left I did a lot of thinking. I wasn't sure what I was feeling but I figured out what I wanted." Beca admitted.

"What _do_ you want?" Chloe asked, peering down at Beca.

"The first thing, top of the list was you Chloe. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me." Chloe interrupted to promise. Beca smiled, warmed and reassured by the admission.

"That's really good to know. It's why I came straight back. I need you Chlo." When Beca started saying sweet things like this it often knocked Chloe speechless and once again she was at a loss for words, her love for the woman who was lying on her filling her up.

"I need you too." Chloe then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Beca's head.

"The rest of the things on the list I would rather just show you...you know I'm not good at talking about it." Beca defended herself as she got up and found where her jacket had fell. In the pocket was the napkin she had written on at the bar and she passed it to Chloe. She stayed standing, nervous to see what her wife would think and Chloe sat up in bed.

Beca could tell from her facial expressions when Chloe had gotten to the last line.

"You love both of us." It was a statement, as if Chloe just needed the words to be said out loud so that she could properly process them.

Beca nodded, the smallest movement that could still qualify as a nod and asked, "So what do we do? We love each other and we both love Aubrey, what's next?"

Chloe usually had all of the answers and this moment was no exception. She had been doing a lot of thinking while Beca had been gone as well and she had planned out the worst case and best case scenario. This was the best case scenario and Chloe knew exactly what they should do next.

"We need to find out how Aubrey feels. We know that she isn't sexually interested in Jesse at the moment but that doesn't mean she has stopped loving him. We need to see if she would be open to more with us. At the very least we could see if she would be interested in a threesome." Chloe held up Beca's napkin in reminder that Beca had wanted that too and Beca blushed.

"So what's our game plan?" Beca asked.

"We'll just have to play it cool for the time being, try to spend some more time with her." Chloe recommended. Beca's face twisted in an expression Chloe recognised and hated to see. Self doubt. It was a common look on Beca and Chloe waited for her wife to give her the specifics of what was eating at her.

"What if she doesn't want us?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe could have said something about how keen Aubrey had been during sex with them or about how Aubrey was their friend at the very least and would probably stay in their lives but she knew that Beca wouldn't be comforted by those kind of words.

"She might not but Beca I've wanted you since I was 21 years old and that is never going to change. We will always have each other and if she says no we'll get through it together."

Beca huffed a laugh and crawled back onto the bed, resuming her position. "You are amazing Chlo. Truly one of a kind and I have no idea how I got so lucky."

"You must have done something right in a past life." Chloe joked.

They descended into a peaceful silence, savouring the feeling of being close to each other with no distractions.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Why are there flowers on the floor?"

* * *

Beca didn't go into work like she was probably supposed to and instead she took Chloe out on a date. Chloe had been talking for the past few weeks about a cute little Italian restaurant she had discovered on a run and they hadn't had time to go. Beca planned to rectify that immediately and phoned for reservations pleased to find that there was something available.

They dressed up and Beca made a show of standing outside their bedroom door with the flowers she had bought earlier that day and knocking to pick up Chloe. Chloe was beaming through the whole thing and so Beca figured that she must be doing something right.

They had their chauffeur work that night so they could both get a little tipsy if they wanted. They didn't use him very often. Mostly when they wanted to celebrate or do something special but otherwise one of them would drive.

When they got to the restaurant they told the chauffeur to linger around and they would call him when they wanted to be picked up. Beca helped Chloe out of the car and opened the door to the restaurant for her. Both women noted how refreshed their relationship seemed to be and how their was an air of excitement floating around both of them as they prepared for a new stage in their lives.

They were seated straight away and found that Chloe had been right to recommend the place. It wasn't overly busy and the food and atmosphere were great. Beca picked up the cheque and they walked to the door hand in hand when suddenly Chloe pushed her up against a beam in the restaurant, peering around it to stare at something.

"What are you looking at?" Beca asked, trying to turn and look as well, but Chloe pushed her back against the beam.

"Jesse is here." Chloe said, watching something closely, her eyes flicking in a way that Beca knew meant that she was doing some quick thinking.

"Okay, we can go say hi, we don't have to be rude." Beca said. She was aware that they were drawing the attention of a few of the surrounding tables. Beca couldn't come up with an excuse for what they were doing so she ignored the questioning glances.

"He isn't here with Aubrey." Chloe added.

What she was implying was clear but Beca couldn't quite believe it. Why would Jesse cheat on Aubrey when she gave him permission to cheat on her every week at their swinging sessions. It didn't make any sense and their past friendship swayed Beca to try to defend the man.

"Maybe it's just a work thing?" Beca suggested and Chloe let go of Beca enough to let the smaller woman peer around the corner under Chloe's head.

"Does that look like she is his colleague?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the couple. They were sat very close and from their position they could see under the table where the woman's hand was getting very busy in Jesse's lap.

Beca frowned, not sure that she could explain that away. She gave it a shot regardless. "Maybe Aubrey already knows. She already gives him permission to cheat."

"We both know that is not the same thing. There is a difference between equal extra marital activity and dating another person." Chloe needlessly reminded Beca.

As they were talking the woman in question stood from the table and made her way to the rest-room with Jesse watching the sway of her hips the entire way.

"This is our chance." Chloe said, waiting until Jesse turned away and following the woman.

"Our chance for what?" Beca whispered but Chloe was already gone. "Chloe!" Beca called quietly after her but groaned when her wife disappeared into the rest-room as well.

She caught the eye of an elderly couple that had a table close to the beam. They were staring at her strangely. "Tainted meat." She explained then mimicked a vomiting action to explain where Chloe had gone. They grimaced and dropped their cutlery onto the table.

She smiled awkwardly and followed Chloe.

When she got into the rest-room Chloe was at the sinks pretending to fix her hair while the woman Jesse was with was washing her hands. Beca ducked into a stall as Chloe started talking.

"I saw that guy you were sitting with. He is so cute, you are a lucky woman." Chloe gushed.

Beca grinned at the obviously false display but the woman seemed to buy it.

"Oh thanks." The woman replied pleasantly.

"How long have you guys been together?" Chloe asked.

"Two years now, this is actually our two year anniversary." The woman explained with a wide smile.

"Congratulations. It sounds serious." Chloe probed further and Beca had to hold back a laugh. Chloe was such a good actress. She was getting this woman to tell her everything she wanted to know within the realms of a causal conversation.

The woman looked a little flustered but recovered quickly. "Well he did move to LA for me."

"Oh wow, that is commitment." Chloe complemented, running some water over her hands to prolong the conversation. "So you guys met somewhere else?"

"Yeah we met in Georgia, I worked with his wife at the time and then when I moved out here he followed." She dried off her hands and started to walk out. "Nice talking to you."

"You too." Chloe smiled until the woman left and then it immediately dropped. She turned to face Beca with a concerned look on her face as Beca opened the stall door.

"How are we going to tell Aubrey?" Chloe asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What, that she uprooted her whole life so that Jesse could carry on an affair with a woman she knows?" Beca asked pointlessly, feeling her anger starting to build. "He is such as ass-hole."

"I know babe but we can't do anything rash." Chloe said, walking over to Beca and rubbing her arms in a soothing motion.

"Why not? He's hurting her Chloe and we are just supposed to let him get away with it?" Beca asked with obvious disbelief that Chloe could even suggest such a thing.

"We aren't going to let him get away with anything. We are going to tell Aubrey and we are going to let her decide what she wants to do." Chloe spoke firmly, to try to squash any other ideas Beca might have had.

"I want to go out there and punch him right in front of his girlfriend. Show her what a disgusting little prick he is." Beca grumbled and Chloe pulled Beca against her, feeling the fight dissolve out of Beca.

"Depending on how upset Aubrey is you might still get the chance to punch him."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you that have been asking for Jesse to disappear, it won't be long now. Aubrey won't put up with his behaviour and it'll be just our three girls before you know it.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


End file.
